Nas profundezas do mar sem fim
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Apos a explosao da mina, Sirius vai atender o ultimo pedido de James, cuidar de seu adoravel esposo Remus. Porem, Sirius não contava em se apaixonar e Remus não contava com as sensações que aquele homem lhe causava, coisas que nem James o fizera sentir.
1. Prologo

"Na guerra, você ganha ou perde, vive ou morre e a diferença está num piscar de olhos." — General Douglas MacArthur

A lua brilhava no deserto, refletindo no chão. Como sempre, o sargento James Potter falava o tempo todo com seu "marido" Remus, ele era realmente louco pelo outro. O capitão Sirius Black sorria discretamente enquanto os dois faziam a sua patrulha rotineira. Sirius andava mais a frente, atento.

James ria quanto uma explosão sacudiu o ar, a dor atravessou Sirius enquanto ouvia James gritar:

- Remus! Remus!

A sua carne queimava e doida tanto que ele nem conseguia falar, as imagens embaçaram, não conseguia ver com o olho direito, tentou se mover e ouviu um helicóptero se aproximando, a ajuda estava a caminho.

- Re-mus – ouviu James murmurar e conseguiu virar a cabeça.

- James, você esta bem?

- Não o deixe de afundar e se esconder, não...não o deixe sozinho...cuida dele...cuida...

- Precisa se acalmar – falou outra voz. Um medico? Sirius se sentia apagando – Você precisa poupar energia.

Então tudo escureceu.

Sirius acordou encharcado em suor. Abriu os olhos, mas só enxergou escuridão. Acendeu o abajur da mesinha de cabecei ra e sentou na cama, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido uma ma ratona. Mesmo curado há muito tempo, instintivamente passou a mão no olho direito. Naquela noite, não tinha conseguido ver porque o sangue de sua cabeça ferida descera como uma corti na sobre seu olho.

Depois de meses de fisioterapia, ainda mancava. Talvez mancasse para sempre, mas podia correr. Podia tudo, exceto ser um fuzileiro naval. Sempre soubera que não ficaria na cor poração para sempre, mas não esperava ser dispensado tão cedo, mesmo com honras.

Olhou pelo quarto, no centro de reabilitação, e sentiu-se in quieto. Já estava ali há muito tempo e pronto para ir embora e deixar para trás aquele sentimento de choque e fraqueza. O seu corpo e sua mente estavam se robustecendo.

Suspirando, escorregou na beira da cama, levantando, e mancou até a janela. Olhou para a noite lá fora e lembrou da última vez que tinha visto James Potter vivo. A mina terrestre levara James e deixara Sirius, que ainda não entendia o motivo, mesmo se questionando a cada minuto.

Estava sofrendo da _s__í__ndrome do sobrevivente_, o que demo rava um pouco para passar, dizia a equipe médica.

Os gritos de James pelo amante ecoavam em sua cabeça. Fe chou os olhos, lutando contra a sensação. Talvez nunca conse guisse esquecer ou ter paz. Ficar sentado no centro de reabili tação não resolveria nada. Podia terminar a terapia sozinho.

Precisava encontrar uma maneira de viver a sua vida, acal mando a sua culpa. Missão Impossível. O que podia fazer por um homem morto?

Pensou novamente no "viúvo" de James. Todos aprenderam a respeitar James, ele não era menos homem por ser homossexual, aprenderam a respeitá-lo e admira-lo, e era até gostoso ouvir suas historias sobre o marido, porque o modo como James falava de Remus, fazia todos se sentirem melhor, mais esperançosos, mais perto de casa.

Sirius suspirou. Talvez pudesse viver um pouco melhor se honrasse o último pedido de James.


	2. Unidade Alfa

Tradução da gíria dos fuzileiros

_**Unidade Alfa:**_Esposa(o) de fuzileiro

A cor preferida dele era azul.

Seu apelido era Moony.

Tinha alergia a morango, mas mesmo assim às vezes comia.

Os olhos cor de avelã mudavam de cor conforme o humor.

Sirius também sabia que ele tinha uma marca na coxa, de uma queda de bicicleta quando ainda era criança.

Sirius conhecia Remus John Lupin intimamente, mesmo nunca o tendo visto. Aquilo ia mudar em segundos, pensou, enquanto erguia a mão para bater na porta do chalé de praia, na Carolina do Sul. A maresia era agradável, diferente do cheiro característico de centro de reabilitação.

Ouviu o som de passos, correndo, trombando, correndo de novo e finalmente a porta se abriu. Um homem, não, quase um homem, de cabelos castanhos claros, que estavam desarrumados, protegeu os olhos como se visse o sol pela primeira vez naquele dia. Usava uma camiseta branca amassada, enorme, podia se vez um pedaço da box cinza que ele usava, deixando a mostra as pernas torneadas. Remus Lupin apertou os olhos.

- Que mer..

- Sirius Black – falou, pensando se o outro sabia que a camiseta branca estava suja – Eu conhecia...

- James. Ele falava de você nas cartas. O Anjo Negro.

Sirius estranhou ouvir seu apelido de novo. Fora dado por seus companheiros, por causa dos cabelos muito negros, como seu humor. A raiva era sua velha companheira. Brigara com seu padrasto quando era adolescente. E "anjo" por ter tirado muitos companheiros de situações difíceis.

Mas não James, pensou. Não fora capaz de salvar James.

Remus mordeu o lábio e fez um gesto para dentro.

— Entre.

Sirius o seguiu, ouvindo-o bater a perna na ponta da mesa, gemendo de dor.

— Quer que eu acenda a luz ou abra uma das cortinas?

— Não, pode deixar — Remus murmurou, indo até uma grande janela e afastando as cortinas. O sofá estava coberto por uma manta escura, as paredes não tinham quadros e não havia tapetes no chão de madeira. — Trabalhei até tarde... bem, quase até de manhã. Acho que dormi demais. — Virou-se e olhou para ele, trombando de novo.

Instintivamente, Sirius segurou os seus braços, para que não caísse. Com uma mecha castanha sobre um olho, ele olhou para Sirius, que estava perto o bastante para permitir a contagem de suar sardas. Ouvira muito sobre aquelas sardas.

— Que horas são? — ele perguntou, com voz sonolenta, que fez Sirius pensar em sexo.

Maldição, tudo o fazia pensar em sexo. Muito tempo sem.

— Mil e quatroc... — parou, lembrando-se que não precisava mais falar como um militar. — Duas horas.

— Não pensei que fosse tão tarde. — Um gato enroscou-se nos pés do castanho – Aposto que está com fome Melvin – Disse para o felino, e depois para Sirius – Vou fazer um café.

Ele se endireitou, quase pisou no gato, que miou irritado e saiu da sala.

Um pouco desajeitado de manha, lembrou-se de James contando, só que não era mais de manha, pelo menos para a maioria das pessoas.

Sirius estudou a sala vazia. Algo parecia errado. James descrevia Remus como se nunca parasse de criar e decorar. Cada cômodo com um tema, como se não conhecesse o significado da palavra simples. E, definitivamente, aquela sala era simples.

Andou pelo corredor, na direção da água correndo. A cozinha era pequena, mas ensolarada, com uma pia e balcões vazios. Numa cadeira perto do balcão viu um bloco de rascunho, uma caixa de cereais e outra de bolinhos.

Comida de quem não tem tempo.

— Você está com algum prazo de entrega atrasado?

— Fiquei mal quando James... Não pude desenhar por um tempo. Agora posso, mas não muito bem. Ainda não consigo boas cores e tenho que ilustrar livros alegres e leves. Três. Fiz um todo chuvoso, triste, de cenas escuras. — Continuava olhando para a cafeteira. — Quatro vezes.

— Esta parece uma ilha simpática. Gosta dos vizinhos?

— Ainda não tive tempo de conhecê-los. Não saio muito.

A suspeita na mente de Sirius aumentou.

— Vou ficar algum tempo por aqui. Pode recomendar alguns restaurantes?

— Sabe, eu não tenho tido muito tempo. Faço as minhas compras no mercadinho.

James estava certo. Remus estava se escondendo. O café ficou pronto e ele pegou duas canecas.

— Não tenho leite, quer açúcar?

— Puro está bom.

Pegando a caneca com as duas mãos, ele tomou um gole e olhou para seu visitante.

—James tinha uma profunda admiração por você;

— Era mútuo. Ele era querido e respeitado. Um especialista em mecânica, sempre cuidava dos carros do campo e falava de você o tempo todo.

— Deve ter atormentado vocês.

— Aliviava a tensão. Lamento não ter podido ir ao enterro. Os médicos não me deixaram sair do hospital.

— Entendo — respondeu, abaixando os olhos. — Você foi ferido quando a mina... — Parou, como se não quisesse terminar de falar. — Eu não queria que James fosse fuzileiro naval. Brigamos muito por causa disso.

— Por quê? Perigoso demais?

— Quando ele entrou, eu não pensava nisso. Só não queria mudar toda hora. Queria um lar onde ficássemos para sempre.

— Mas você mudou depois que ele morreu.

Remus balançou a cabeça.

— Muitas lembranças. Eu sentia esbarrar nele, em nossos sonhos, a cada minuto. — os olhares se encontraram — Bem, por que veio?

Sirius não quis revelar o ultimo pedido do amigo.

— Quase terminei o tratamento e não agüentava mais ficar no centro de reabilitação. Achei que me faria bem algumas semanas na praia, antes de começar a trabalhar.

— Por que esta praia? — Remus não era burro.

— É quieta, não turística. Se eu cair de cara quando correr de manhã, ninguém vai ver e rir.

O menor ainda parecia suspeitar, mas um pouco divertido.

— Você não parece ter muita experiência em cair de cara.

— Não até este ano.

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

— Sinto muito.

— Sinto muito por James.

— Obrigado. Eu também. Se esta foi uma visita por dever, considere-a encerrada.

Sirius concordou. O rapaz, sim, o rapaz, vivia na praia, mas sua pele era branca como a areia, com profundas olheiras. Parecia magro de mais. Precisava ao menos encorajá-lo a engatar a primeira marcha.

Sirius havia comprado um chalé num condomínio a quinhentos metros de Remus. Sentado na varanda, em um banco preso ao teto por corrente, olhava as ondas batendo e sentia a paz tomando conta dele. Observar a maré era a melhor terapia que tivera em meses. E Deus sabia como os militares tinham se ocupado de sua terapia.

Quando pulou na cama e tentou dormir, a imagem de Remus Lupin não saiu de sua mente. Pensou no que estaria fazendo agora. Olhando uma tela vazia? Fazendo outra cena escura? Ou tentando dormir, como ele?

Lembrou que ficara fascinado com a fotografia que James exibia do amante. Remus parecia um filho do sol, sorridente e amável, como uma gostosa manha de domingo. Preguiçosa, relaxante, com a promessa de um amor lento e gostoso, mas tão intenso que lhe escravizaria o corpo, e docemente ele lhe manipularia, lhe prenderia naquela doce prisão, e você seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Talvez por isso, gostasse de James e das historias de seu jovem amante. Suaves e inocentes.

Sirius não se lembrava de ter sido suave e inocente; não depois da morte do pai, quando tinha sete anos.

Voltou a pensar em Remus. Mesmo com aquela tristeza nos olhos, havia algo nele que quase o deixava sem ar. Mesmo sendo parcial para homens, Remus lhe despertava inquietação. Ele parecia exigir perfeição de si mesmo e em seu trabalho, mas não exigia isso dos outros. Não sabia por que o achava tão sensual.

Os cabelos até os ombros e a franja, já grande de mais, lhe cobriam os olhos, lhe davam um despojados, as vezes infantil, a pele clara tinha um aspecto aveludado, fazendo seus dedos formigarem, ansiosos por contato. Os lábios, vermelhos e tentadores, como se tivessem acabado de provar uma cereja doce e suculenta, e a droga de camiseta branca lhe fazia pensar em chuva, o tecido ficando transparente, grudando na pele, moldando o corpo e o chamando para se deitar no gramado molhado e se perder por lá.

Sirius sentiu-se enrijecer. Sua atração por Remus não era pessoal. Estava frustrado sexual, pessoal e mentalmente. Afastando as cobertas, caminhou nu para o chuveiro. Esqueça a água fria. Abriu a torneira de água quente e pensou que poderia ao menos cuidar de parte de sua frustração com qualquer um.

Na manhã seguinte levantou às seis horas. Nos fuzileiros tinha se acostumado ao rígido esquema de levantar cedo. Nem sabia se conseguiria dormir de novo até mais tarde. Preparou ovos mexidos, torradas, café e leu o jornal. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e, caminhando pela praia, chegou à casa de Remus às dez horas.

O primeiro passo para se sentir normal, era dormir à noite e trabalhar de dia. Remus, no entanto, parecia um bebê, trocando as noites pelos dias. Precisava de ajuda para acertar aquilo. Bateu na porta da casa escura e silenciosa e esperou. Ouviu um som alto e um "ai!" a porta abriu e Remus pôs a mão sobre os olhos.

— Por que sinto que já fiz isso antes?

— Desculpe. Achei que estaria acordado. Lembrei que você gosta de correr e achei que talvez quisesse me acompanhar em uma caminhada. Minha perna ainda não está cem por cento e preciso me mover devagar.

— Correr? Agora? Que horas são?

— Dez horas.

— Ah. — murmurou, puxando os cabelos para trás. — Fiquei trabalhando até tarde em um desenho que provavelmente não usarei.

— Se não consegue... — quis desafiá-lo.

— Claro que consigo. Talvez esteja um pouco enferrujado, mas vou.

Ele gostou do tom de desafio. Bom sinal.

— Quer que eu espere enquanto se troca?

O castanho olhou para baixo, para a enorme camiseta branca, só então percebendo que ainda a usava. Corou.

— É, eu devo... ia... entre. Não vou demorar. — Acenou para Sirius entrar.

— Obrigado — murmurou, entrando atrás de Remus, sentindo seu cheiro suave. Um cheiro fresco, sensual. O pensamento pegou-o de surpresa e balançou a cabeça, para afastá-lo.

Remus voltou minutos depois, o s cabelos presos com um elástico. A camisa regata revelava os braços magros pouco musculosos, calça de microfibra preta e tênis cinza. Remus esticou os braços e se espreguiçou, revelando parte da barriga e o umbigo.

Sirius quase engoliu em seco, a boca ficou seca.

Droga, ele tinha ficado trancado tempo demais. Seus hormônios pareciam em ebulição. Antes do acidente tivera sua cota de parceiros, sem problemas para encontrá-los, sempre deixando claro que não fazia promessas. James dizia que ele ia para os amentes com a mesma facilidade com que muitos homens iam para uma caixa de cervejas. Não ficava com eles o bastante para um relacionamento.

— Pronto?

— Vamos.

Chegaram à praia e, vinte e três minutos depois, Sirius achou que o outro cairia de joelhos antes de desistir.

— Lá está uma lanchonete. Quer parar

— Você quer?

— Se você ficar exausto, pode ser difícil carregá-lo para casa com a minha perna.

— Duvida do meu preparo?

— De jeito nenhum. Você parece fisicamente ótimo. Pode estar apenas sem prática. Deixe-me convidá-lo para o café da manhã.

Remus gemeu.

— Estou com tanto calor que não serei capaz de comer.

— Vamos ver.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois ele tinha tomado três copos de chá gelado, um copo de suco de laranja, uma xícara de café e estava comendo panquecas quentes, ovos e bacon como se não comesse há dias.

— Mais xarope?

— Não, obrigado

— Mais panquecas? — Sirius não conseguiu esconder o humor. Remus olhou-o, ainda com a boca cheia de panqueca. Engoliu e, tomando um gole de café, falou:

— Está bem, pode falar.

— Falar o quê?

— Disse que eu ia querer o café da manhã. Como sabia?

— Se o que vi em sua cozinha mostra o que tem nos armários, você parece precisar de substância. Quanto tempo faz que não come proteínas?

— Não muito tempo.

— Bom. O que comeu, por exemplo?

Comendo mais panqueca, o castanho olhou para longe.

— Na semana passada, comi... queijo...

— Que queijo?

—- Biscoitos de queijo.

— É bom saber que está seguindo a dieta da pirâmide.

Remus pegou o morango, mexeu com ele e desistiu.

— Eu não penso em comida quando tenho um prazo.

— Ei, estou do seu lado. Quando tenho necessidade, como M&M de amendoim e café.

— É bom saber que tem necessidades básicas. Acho que não acontece sempre.

Bem que Sirius gostaria de satisfazer as suas necessidades básicas, pensou, vendo o outro pegar o morango — Você tem certeza que quer se coçar o dia todo?

— Como sabe que tenho alergia? — perguntou, largando o morango.

—James contou.

— O que mais ele contou?

— Só a história de sua família, saúde, educação, profissão e romance.

— Terrível. Então, você sabe tudo sobre mim e não sei nada de você, exceto que é esperto, um bom líder e que pode correr bem rápido.

— Não mais tão rápido.

— Pode me vencer.

— É, mas você está totalmente fora de for... — parou, quando viu os olhos dourados arregalados.

— Eu não tive treinamento de fuzileiro. Veja os seus músculos. Só quer se exibir. — Ele apontou para os braços musculosos e bem trabalhados de Sirius.

Este riu, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu prazer pelo cumprimento atravessado do outro. O olhou de novo, tão frágil e tão forte.

— O seu corpo não é nem um pouco desagradável. Acredite.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e algo passou entre eles. Remus pigarreou.

— Você é muito gentil. Obrigado pelo desjejum. Creio que posso voltar para casa — sorriu depois que Sirius pagou a conta — Agora tenho a desculpa de não me exercitar depois de comer.

— Verdade. Mas devia estar se sentindo ótimo com o sangue pulsando, a brisa do mar no rosto e o sol brilhando.

— Perto de um enfarte. Tem certeza que a Marinha não os treina para o sadismo?

— Não — ele falou, olhando Remus por trás quando ele passou por si para irem embora. _Olhe mas não toque._ - Somos todos masoquistas.

**N/A**

**Oláááá**

**Minha primeira fic Six Remus, eu não só super fã desse casal não, mas quando tive a idéia simplesmente não se adaptava a nenhum outro casal, então aqui estamos.**

**Bem so pra esclarece, no inicio, James estava falando com Remus pelo radio.**


	3. Sempre Flexivel

Tradução da gíria dos fuzileiros

**Semper Gurnby**: Lema não oficial, "Sempre flexível"

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sirius bateu na porta, Remus já estava acordado, mesmo que ainda com roupas de dormir. _Progresso enfim_.

- Estou um pouco atrasado – admitiu – Planejei dormir cedo, pra nossa corrida, mas me atrapalhei... Parece que está quente lá fora.

— Mais ou menos vinte e oito e a umidade...

— Trezentos por cento. Uma das vantagens de viver na praia. – Remus suspirou - Eu me troco em um minuto. Tem certeza que não quer ir sozinho? Vou atrasá-lo.

Não iria. Sirius já tinha corrido naquela manhã.

— De jeito nenhum. Ei, quando vai mostrar seus desenhos?

— Não sei. Ultimamente não tenho me sentido seguro com meu trabalho. Melhor mostrar minhas cicatrizes.

— Da sua operação de apendicite ou da queda de bicicleta?

— Cruzes, tem algo que James não tenha te contado?

— Direi quando descobrir. – Remus fez um gesto de desgosto.

— Não é justo. Vai ter que me dar informações sobre você.

— Certo. Mas não há muito a dizer. Nem de perto sou fascinante como você.

— Está bem. Preciso de um minuto e prepare-se para respostas enquanto corremos.

Assim que chegaram à praia Remus começou o interrogatório.

— Qual sua cor favorita?

— Igual à sua, azul.

— Onde nasceu?

— Columbus, Ohio. Você nasceu em Pine Creek, Carolina do Norte.

— O que fará, agora que saiu da Marinha?

— Arquitetura. Tenho diploma de arquiteto e fiz especialização em análise estrutural. Vou trabalhar para uma grande empresa em Atlanta.

— Não gosto de cidades grandes.

— É, eu sei, James contou. Atlanta, além de ter muito a oferecer, também tem muito a crescer. Foi a melhor oferta que recebi e pareceu um bom lugar para começar.

— Você se importa quando falam de sua carreira militar?

— Não, só não gosto de falar muito dela. Como sabe, não terminou como pensei.

— Você teve uma recuperação difícil, não é?

Sirius pensou em dizer que poderia ter sido bem pior, mas não queria magoar o outro ainda mais.

— Meu sargento me visitou, depois de duas semanas internado, e disse que se eu começasse a sentir pena de mim mesmo iria reunir os homens só de calcinhas, para uma festa.

— Que encantador. Isso deveria ser motivador?

— De certo modo. O sargento Moody é especialista em motivação. Chama todos na companhia de nomes como senhorita, cabeça oca, verme... bem, acho que não posso dizer todos.

— Que idiota. Sempre que James falava da companhia, me deixava louco. Tão bárbaro e desrespeitoso

— É preciso aprender respeito e lealdade em pouco tempo.

— Não vejo por que ser tão rude.

— Ofende a sua sensibilidade artística.

— Ofende toda a minha sensibilidade. Bem, outra pergunta. Qual é a sua comida preferida? Bife e batata?

— Eu ia dizer quiche ou aqueles pequenos sanduíches de pepino que servem com chá.

— Você é mais engraçado do que pensei.

Sirius olhou dentro dos olhos dourados de Remus. Ainda não brilhavam como na foto que vira tantas vezes no deserto. _Você está mais triste do que pensei._ Queria mudar aquilo, pensou. Era estranho, mas queria vê-lo rindo novamente.

- James te chamava de Pedfoot às vezes, por quê?

- Em nossa primeira missão juntos, encontramos um cachorro negro que vivia me seguindo, as patas dele eram bem fofas, como almofadinhas.

Sirius não contaria como sentiu falta do animal quando este morreu atingido por uma bala em um confronto.

— Você está querendo me distrair para diminuir o passo e não darmos uma boa corrida.

— Nós já não demos uma boa corrida? – Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Sirius não resistiu e soltou uma risadinha marota.

No caminho de volta a casa, Remus extraiu-lhe a historia de sua família e até um pouco de seus romances. A perna começava a doer, tentou até disfarçar, mas Remus notou.

— Entre e beba alguma coisa, antes de ir embora.

— Você tem essa alguma coisa? — perguntou, lembrando dos armários vazios.

— Claro. Água e café. Talvez até refresco.- afirmou o castanho.

— Como posso resistir? Acrescente um passeio pelo seu estúdio e negócio fechado. – cantarolou.

Franzindo o nariz, Remus abriu a porta de tela.

— Preciso?

— Ou então mostre suas cicatrizes — sugeriu. Remus olhou diretamente nos olhos cinzentos, sentindo algo de novo entre eles.

— Certo. Mostrarei meu estúdio, mas depressa.

Após um copo d'água, Sirius o seguiu para o quarto de trás, que tinha lençóis como cortinas. Era cheio de desenhos, o chão forrado de bolas de papel de desenhos descartados. Uma grande mesa ocupava a frente da janela.

Aproximando-se, ele viu uma coleção de pinturas que se destacava, de uma menininha de olhos grandes e cabelos loiros. Em uma, as nuvens sobre ela pareciam monstros. Em outra, o vento a atirava contra uma árvore. Em mais outra a chuva a encharcava, mesmo usando um guarda-chuva vermelho.

— Ela não parece ter muita sorte com o tempo.

— São as pinturas escuras que falei. Agora preciso de cenas alegres e ensolaradas. Mas não sei como. – Remus não havia entrado no quarto, preferiu ficar encostado no batente da porta, observando.

— Você pode fingir. – sugeriu o moreno.

— Fingir? — repetiu desaprovador. Sirius deu de ombros.

— Pode fazer de conta, por algumas horas, que está bem humorado, alegre, e ver o que acontece. Tínhamos que fazer de conta muitas coisas que não gostávamos, quando em serviço.

— Não sei. Arte precisa ser autêntica.

— Foi só uma sugestão. — Olhou em volta do quarto e viu uma pintura do mar em um dia nublado. Sentiu-se atraído pela maneira com que o outro misturava as cores, com um traço vermelho de vida entre as cores cinzentas.

— O que pensa dele? – Remus perguntou, após ver o outro analisando sua obra por alguns minutos.

— Quer que eu seja a sincero?

— Posso agüentar.

— Tem um quê de melancólico e sensual. O vermelho me lembra morango. Vai ser seu livro infantil?

— Não — Remus riu. — Poderia dizer que é uma das minhas poucas pinturas depois de já crescido.

— Já pensou em expor?

— Não, a menos que seja forçado.

— Por que não? – Sirius colocou enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Não sei – ele mordeu os lábios - Acho que seria mais fácil andar nu pela rua principal. Ponho muito de mim nas pinturas.

— O que vê como o objetivo de sua arte? — Sirius perguntou, lembrando do curso de avaliação de arte que tinha feito.

— Acho que minha arte pode ter múltiplos objetivos — depois de pensar cuidadosamente o castanho respondeu — Tem vida própria, simpatia, emoção, sensibilidade. Identificação. Todos não tivemos algum dia ruim quando o tempo estava horrível?

— Então suas pinturas fazem as pessoas se sentirem menos sós?

— Acho que sim.

— E uma exposição daria às outras pessoas a oportunidade de apreciar e se sentirem menos sós.

— Nunca pensei dessa forma. Só de pensar, suo frio. James sempre quis que eu expusesse. Mas, no segundo grau, ele queria também que eu saltasse de pára-quedas, andasse de bicicleta sem as mãos e mergulhasse sem roupa.

— Namorado radical — riu.

Remus sorriu, olhando para os olhos dele.

— Isso seria o termo certo. Ele sempre me levava para uma ou outra aventura.

— Você gostava? – Sirius fixou os olhos nos lábios rosados antes de desviar.

— Gostava, mas às vezes só queria ficar com meu bloco, sentado embaixo da mesa da cozinha.

— Veja só, devia dar câimbra ficar debaixo da mesa.

— Pense em uma cabana de brinquedo. Parecia seguro. – deu de ombros.

Remus parecia tão deliciosamente gracioso que Sirius sentiu desejo de abraçá-lo e protegê-lo.

— Como acabou o mergulho sem roupa? – retornou ao assunto, tentando limpar a mente daquele tipo de pensamento.

— Fomos pegos. Bom, eu fui. Quando ouviu alguém chegando, James vestiu a roupa, mas as minhas tinham desaparecido. Fiquei naquele riacho tanto tempo que o meu corpo chegou a ficar azul.

— Isso eu não sabia.

— Provavelmente porque disse a James que se contasse a alguém, nunca mais falaria com ele. — O rosto de Remus se transformou. — Olha que bagunça. Preciso jogar isso fora. – apontou para as bolinhas de papel no chão e desenhos descartados.

— Tem mais no chão do que nas paredes e no cavalete. – afirmou Sirius.

— Muito mais. Um dos segredos para fazer coisas boas é não ter medo de desperdiçar tinta em desenhos ruins.

Sirius começou a abrir uma das bolas e, imediatamente, Remus pôs a mão em cima da dele, impedindo-o de olhar.

- Definitivamente não. Abri uma exceção deixando você ver meu estúdio, mas não olhar meus desenhos ruins.

— Como sabe que são ruins? Posso gostar. – Sirius sentia a pele formigar onde a mão quente o tocava.

— Importa o que eu penso. – endireitou o corpo.

Sirius o encarou, encontrando um olhar "não-me-desafie".

— Tem certeza que nunca foi sargento-instrutor?

— Posso não ser capaz de controlar o que acontece fora deste quarto e nem sempre gosto do que crio aqui dentro, mas aqui lanço as regras. O Deus de seu cantinho do universo. —

Sirius podia entender a necessidade de controle de Remus. Entregou a bola de papel. Eles se olharam e de novo algo passou entre eles. Remus também parecia ter sentido, pois afastou rapidamente a mão.

— Jay me contou que você era um galanteador. Agradar amantes parece ser sua segunda natureza – disse, voltando a se apoiar no batente da porta, ainda com a bola de papel na mão.

Sirius deu de ombros, sem responder. Sabia como retroceder diante da conversa de uma pessoa que ele não iria vencer.

— Sem resposta? O que está pensando?

— Você não quer saber.

— Quero.

— Acho que não.

— Eu quero saber. É justo. Você sabe tudo de mim.

Sentindo-se desconfortável, suspirou.

— Vai pensar que sou pretensioso, mas não preciso lisonjear meus amantes. Nunca tive que lutar pela atenção de um.

— É bem pretensioso. – Remus se deixou rir baixo.

— Eu avisei.

— Certo. James dizia que nunca ficava muito com ninguém por muito tempo.

Sirius não deveria se importar com que o outro pensasse de sua falta de comprometimento, mas se importava.

— Nunca fiz promessas. Tudo era sempre temporário... na universidade, na corporação...

Remus concordou, mas parecia não entender o que o aborrecia.

— Não sei por que sempre tive facilidade em arranjar amantes.

— Eu sei. Eles querem te domar. Você tem esse jeito sombrio que faz os homens tentarem domesticá-lo.

— Você disse homens . Inclui você?

— N-não — falou, afastando-se. — Posso ilustrar livros infantis, mas não vivo na Terra do Nunca. Nunca gostei de tipos sombrios. Muito trabalhosos e rebeldes.

Mas Sirius notou certa fascinação nos olhos dourados, que contradiziam as palavras ditas.

- Você me acha sombrio?

- Bem, você não é exatamente do tipo que ri à toa – respondeu mordendo o lábio.

- Eu o deixo nervoso, Remus? – ele deu um passo em direção ao castanho, vendo nos olhos a resposta. _Sim._

— Não mesmo.

— Por que eu o deixo nervoso? – deu mais um passo.

— Eu disse que não deixa.

— Não acredito.

— Você é apenas diferente do que estou acostumado.

— Você está acostumado com o vizinho levando-o para pequenas aventuras.

— Estou. — puxou uma mecha de cabelos, os olhos brilhando de dor e uma curiosidade fácil de Sirius entender, pois sentia arder de curiosidade sobre Remus.

**N/A  
**

**Então pessoal demorei, mas ta aqui. Cheguei de viagem faz pouco tempo e o estagio voltou tb. Enfim.**

**Bem para aqueles que são fãs de Gravidade e Lovely Little Love tenho uma terrível noticia para lhes dar. Eu tinha vários caps prontinhos esperando os retoques finais...MASSSSS... devido a uma queda de luz meu PC..perdi tudo, apago tudinho, a minha sorte é que outras fics estavam salvas no pan drive. **

**Por isso, vou demorar um pouco pra posta, pq reescreve caps é difícil e demorado e quero que fique tão bom quanto estava, por isso, paciência, paciência.**

**Como dizia minha avo: Paciência não é um dom, muito menos talento. E sim, um exercício que praticamos ao longo de toda vida e que muitos jamais se aperfeiçoaram.**

**Bjsbjs**


End file.
